In general, a hollow fiber membrane or material is made by a single layered or multi-layered spinneret, through a phase inversion method. The inner lumens are formed in a vertical direction. The foregoing spinning process involves using a wet spinning or dry spinning device, which is assembled from tubes and modules or monoliths, such that a fluid passage is formed therein. The inner lumens of the hollow fiber material are all arranged in the vertical direction, and the material still needs improvements.
The present disclosure provides a spinning device for making a material with a hollow spiral structure by one single step process